A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for making shaved, crushed, or otherwise smaller particle size ice from a larger size starting ice, and in particular, to an integrated device that allows conversion of block or cubed ice into shaved or smaller particle ice, temporary storage of the produced ice, and selective dispension of the produced ice.
B. Problems in the Art
A variety of shaved, chipped, or crushed ice desserts or treats are known. One primary example is what is commonly referred to as the “snow cone”. Block or cubed ice is shaved or crushed into relatively small ice pieces, shavings, or particles, a scoop of the particles are placed in a paper cup or cone, and sweetened, flavored, and/or colored syrup is poured on the scoop to complete the food item.
Conversion of block or cubed ice into such small particles by hand, even for the quantities or volumes involved with snow cones, involves substantial manual labor and is generally seen as impractical. Therefore, a variety of machines have been developed to accomplish this task. Relatively small, counter-top consumer machines exist. However, they must be manually cranked or operated, or use relatively low power electrical motors. They tend to be slow and typically do not have any on-board storage for the shaved or crushed ice, so the ice must be prepared for each snow cone, one at a time. They may be satisfactory for home use, but not for higher volume needs or uses.
Therefore, in more commercial contexts, or when greater volume is desired or required, relatively large floor models have been developed. They include a relatively large electric motor with substantial horsepower and throughput, plus a large ice cabinet in which a relatively large volume of shaved or crushed ice can be stored ready for use. These may work well for their intended purpose, but are cumbersome to move, relatively expensive, and take up substantial floor space. They also might not be practical for certain situations. Some are housed in hand carts, with bicycle-size wheels to assist in movement over the ground or floor. They tend to have a relatively tall, rectangular cabinet into which ice can be stored.
Therefore, attempts have been made to create a machine somewhat in-between the small, countertop home-use models and the large floor models. They utilize a relatively robust electric motor that spins shaving or crushing blades and have a ice cabinet. Some of these present “in-between” models are tabletop size (bigger than counter-top home use size but smaller than floor model size) and are generally capable of being lifted and carried, at least for relatively short distances. They tend, however, to follow the floor model versions in that they comprise a rectangular box shaped frame with clamped in windows on at least three sides and a relatively flat top and bottom. A motor and ice feed tube are situated at or near the top of the cabinet. The whole machine can be set on top of a table or support. Periodically the operator feeds ice into the ice feed tube, pushes an ice ram against the ice in the feed tube to force it against rotating blades to shave, chip, or crush it, and collects the shaved ice into the cabinet for storage and for viewing by people in front of the machine. The operator has access to the ice cavity, and can reach in and scoop out a serving of the stored shaved ice when needed to create a snow cones.
However, it has been determined that there is room for improvement with these types of devices. For example, room for improvement exists with respect to practicality, flexibility, and cost. Additionally, the rectangular or box devices are still cumbersome to move and thus lack ease of portability. Furthermore, there are issues of robustness and durability, as well as operational issues with existing machines. Finally, there remains room for improvement regarding the attractiveness of such machines.